Love Me Like You Do
by Shiroi.144
Summary: Berdiri di antara keduanya. Mencintai atau dicintai. Untukku atau untuk sahabatku. Atau untuk kita bersama. SASUNARU/For SasuNaru Day/OS/


_**LOVE ME LIKE YOU DO**_

 _ **FANFIC :SASUNARU DAY**_

 _ **10 JULI 2017**_

 _ **Rating :M**_

 _ **Genre :Romance/Drama/Frienship/**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Warning: BL/TYPO/EYD hancur/Masih pemula/**_

 _ **Music play : Ellie Goulding - Love Me Like You Do**_

 _ **ONE SHORT**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **So love me like you do**_

 _ **Lo-lo-love me like you do**_

 _ **Love me like you do**_

 _ **Lo-lo-love me like you do**_

 _ **Touch me like you do**_

 _ **To-to-touch me like you do**_

 _ **What are you waiting.. fo-**_

"Kelihatannya kau benar-benar menyukai lagu itu, Sakura?"

Dengungan laguku berhenti. Sedikit ku tolehkan pandanganku kearah seseorang yang kini nampak berjalan santai kearahku. Tersenyum. Pemuda bersurai pirang yang entah sejak kapan aku mulai mengenalnya hingga kami menjadi sahabat sampai sekarang.

"Ya begitulah, apa itu masalah untukmu?"Dengan sedikit gerlingan. Ku lontarkan ucapanku dengan lantang kearahnya dan dibalas dengan dengunan oleh sang pemuda pirang.

"Tidak, jika kau tidak mengulangi lirik itu sesering mungkin sampai membuatku ikut menghafalnya di luar kepala, dan lihat, rumus-rumus yang sudah ku hafal entah lenyap kemana?, oh sial"Aku terkikik. Memperhatikan bagaimana pemuda itu menggoyang-goyangkan lembaran kertas di tangannya. Ah, ayolah, itu bukan salahku. Siapa orang rajin yang masih mengahafal rumus disaat besok mulai diadakannya ujian akhir semester? Benar-benar waktu kepepet.

"Tidak perlu di hafal, kau bisa menulisnya di kertas kecil dan menggulungnya, menelannya dan waktu ujian kau keluarkan lagi jika diperlukan"Membuat lelucon.

"Idemu bagus, dan itu sangat cermelang hingga membuatku ingin mengetesnya padamu terlebih dahulu"

"Oh tidak, terimakasih, otakku sudah penuh dengan itu dan tidak perlu di tambah lagi"Aku tertawa lagi. Lihat bagaimana pemuda pirang itu kembali mengumpat.

"Ah ya, ide bagus, bisakah aku meminjam otak kekasihmu yang super pintar itu? Nanti aku kembalikan"Sejenak aku terdiam dalam ucapannya. Ya, kekasihku. Siapa yang tidak mengenal kekasih Haruno Sakura? Bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke. Siswa yang memasuki kelas para unggulan. Sungguh menakjubkan. Mungkin benar adanya mitos mengatakan orang bemarga Uchiha selalu menjadi bibit unggul dimanapun mereka berada.

"Kalian ada di sini?"Baiklah. baru saja orang ini dibicarakan dan sekarang orangnya berdiri tepat di belakang tubuhku. Membuatku harus berbalik dan mendapati pemuda itu masih dengan wajah datarnya menatap ku, dan kemudian berganti pada sosok pemuda besurai pirang, Naruto yang kini ku lihat merengut bosan.

"Sasuke, Naruto mengatakan mau meminjam otakmu untuk ujian semester ini"Ku berucap. Menunjuk pemuda bersurai pirang yang nampak protes dengan apa yang ku katakan. Membuatku tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Boleh saja, asal kau mau jadi kekasihku"

"Dasar gila!"

Menghentian tawaku. Ku tatap sahabatku dan kekasihku kini tengah berlarian entah kemana. Dapat ku lihat bagaimana Naruto mengejar Sasuke yang ku sadari mengeluarkan senyumnya walaupun samar kini tampak menghindari setiap ayunan tangan Naruto yang menenteng sepatu ketsnya.

Tes

Tes

Tes

Ah, yaampun, apa ini? Apa hujan? Kenapa pipiku terasa basah?

Ku dongakkan kepalaku. Menengadahkan telapak tangank kearah langit-langit. Dan tidak, ya.. tidak hujan. Cuaca tampak cerah dengan sinar matahari nampak membias sela-sela dedauan di sekitarnya. Lalu, apa yang basah? Dasar gila. Aku tahu aku saat ini menangis dan semakin gilanya aku menyangkalnya. Mungkin lain kali ada baiknya ku periksakan kejiwaanku nanti aha aha..

Sudah berapa kali aku menangis? Entahlah. Siapa yang tahu? Dan aku tidak ingin menghitungnya. Terasa begitu menyakitkan saat setiap kali aku harus menghitung tangisan ini. Yah.. orang waras mana yang menanis karena melihat dua sosok terpentingnya nampak bahagia di depannya dan jangan lupakan wajah kekasihku yang kini nampak meangkul pundak sahabatku. Rasanya benar-benar.. tidak, aku tidak ingin mengatakan jika hal itu terasa sakit.

"Hei kenapa kau menangis?"ku kedipkan mataku beberapa kali. Ku arahkan pandanganku kearah pemuda bersurai pirang, Naruto yang kini nampak berjongkok. Menyamakan tingginya denganku yang saat ini duduk kursi panjang, melepaskan rangkulan Sasuke yang kemudian berjalan mendudukan diri tepat di sebelahku.

"Oi Sasuke, Sakura menangis, kau itu kekasihnya, malah diam saja"

Terhenyak mendapatkan usapan di pundakku. Kutolehkan wajahku untuk menatap Sasuke yang kini menatapku dengan pandangan tanpa ekspresinya. Membalasnya dengan senyuman sebelum kembali ku tolehkan pandanganku kearah Naruto yang berada di depanku "Naruto, bisakah aku minta tolong belikan roti melon?"Ucapku. menatap penuh harap kepadanya. Dengan sedikit anggukan dengan senyuman dia mengangguk kemudian melangkah menjauh.

.

"Terimakasih"Ucapku pelan. Menyingkirkan dengan lembut tangan pemuda bersurai hitam di sebelahku. Dan dapat kurasakan tangannya menyingkir. Kesunyian menyapa kami.

"Apa kau belum berniat menghentikan drama kekasih yang baik ini?"Aku bertanya. Tak berniat menoleh kearahnya sedikitpun. Cukup, aku tak menginginkan harus mengeluakan air mata percumaku. Sama sekali tak berniat menjadi orang bodoh di sini. "Aku sudah lelah, dan kau tahu itu"

"Bukannya sudah sejak dulu kau menginginkan aku?"Terhenyak. membelalakan mataku mendengar penuturannya. Sial, benar, memang benar apa adanya aku menginginkannya tapi apa benar dengan semua hal ini aku bisa disebut memilikinya? Omong kosong. Apa yang disebut memiliki saat semuanya hanya berisi kebohongan.

Aku memang menyukainya. Sejak lama. Entah karena apa aku bisa menyukainya. Mungkin tidak membuang dari sosok rupawanya. Tapi apa yang ku dapatkan? Tidak, mungkin banyak yang mengatakan seberapa beruntungnya diriku mendapatkan salah satu pangeran impian mereka. Tapi melupakan fakta sebenarnya dari semuanya.

" _ **Aku menyukaimu Sasuke-kun"**_

" _ **Apa kau sahabat Naruto?"**_

" _ **Y.. ya"**_

" _ **Baiklah, aku menerimamu"**_

" _ **Eh?"**_

" _ **Tapi kau harus menuruti semua kata-kataku"**_

Dan semuanya bermula dari semua itu. Rasa yang ku rasakan. Perasaan yang entah harus aku menilainya sakit atau bahagia.

.

.

.

Malam kembali menyapa dan kembali kurasakan dingin menyengat tubuh tak bebalutku. Di bawah sosok pangeran yang kini tampak menikmati apa yang dirasakannya. Mengayunkan setiap dentingan biola jemarinya yang dulunya selalu ku bayangkan. Membuat tubuhku mau tak mau merespon dengan apa yang dilakukannya walaupun pada kenyataannya aku merasa miris dengan apa yang kurasakan. Sakit dan itu membuatku harus menangis tanpa niatan untuk ku hentikan.

Sasuke

Sasuke

Sasuke

Hanya itu yang dapat ku sebutkan di dalam pikiranku. Beranggapan apa yang sering kami lakukan ini akan bermakna nantinya walaupun kurasa itu semua mustahil ku dapatkan. Coba lihat bagaimana dirinya di atas tubuhku sekarang, kedua bolamata hitam pekat yang ku ketahui sama sekali bukan diriku yang tercemin disana, melainkan sosok pemuda pirang yang selama ini dirinya inginkan. Aku hanya bagai boneka disini. Manekin penghilang rasa prustasinya yang ku ketahui sudah menggila.

 _ **Anging berhembus dan tubuhku kembali di gerakan. Sakit yang baru pertamakali ku rasakan dan ini tanpa sadar membuat senyum merekah di bibirku. Melihat apa yang beharga untukku kini dimiliki oleh seseorang yang beharga untukku. Ini menggila dan aku tahu itu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dan semuanya berakhir di sini. Sasuke menarikku dan tanpa ucapan semuanya berakhir menjadi ciuman panjang. Tatapan tajam yang membuatku terpikat tanpa sadar menuruti semua apa yang diinginkannya.**_

" _ **Na.. ru.. hh"**_

 _ **Eh?**_

 _ **Apa tadi?**_

 _ **Kenapa Sasuke menyebut nama Naruto?**_

 _ **Bukan namaku?**_

 _ **Bukan namaku?**_

 _ **Deg**_

 _ **Deg**_

 _ **Deg**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Sasuke"Memagut selimut pada genggamanku. Ku coba ucapkan sepatah kata pada dirinya. Lelaki yang kini nampak berbenah diri. Mengenakan kemeja hitamnya yang sebelumnya di kenakannya di pesta ulang tahun Naruto beberapa jam yang lalu. Tak menoleh kepadaku ataupun menjawab panggilanku. Tetap pada posisi membelakangiku. Terhentak, sakit tiba-tiba menyapa di dadaku. Tak berdarah tetapi sakit. Benar-benar sakit.**_

" _ **Kenapa kau menyebut nama Naruto tadi?"Menahan sakit yang kurasakan. Tanpa menunggu respon yang berarti, ku pertanyakan apa yang menjanggal di pikiranku walaupun segala spekulasi mulai terbayang-bayang di sana dan semuanya membuat air mataku tanpa perintah mengalir begitu saja di sudut mataku.**_

" _ **Seperti yang kau pikirkan"**_

 _ **Deg**_

 _ **Deg**_

 _ **Deg**_

 _ **BRAK**_

 _ **Serangkai ucapan dengan debaman pintu kamar tertutup terdengar di kedua telingaku. Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak merasakan apapun lagi sekarang. Tidak, selain rasa hancur yang sama sekali tidak bisa ku deskripsikan lagi.**_

 _ **Kamar sunyi dengan perasaan hancur. Ku jeritkan semua rasa sakitku dengan suara isakan menggema di ruangan ini.**_

 _ **Tuhan**_

 _ **Ini benar-benar sakit.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Apa hubunganmu dengan Hyuuga itu?" Ku terdiam di tempat. Perasaanku belum pulih dan Naruto datang kepadaku. Ke kelasku dengan sebuah buku yang kutahu dia mau apa. Sedikitnya ku coba tersenyum kepadanya. Dia tidak salah apapun dengan sakit yang ku rasakan. Tak seharusnya ku hempaskan kemarahanku kepadanya. Walaupun di dalam hatiku yang terdalam aku tahu aku merasa iri dengannya, sahabatku. Yang kini nampak menoleh kearah pangeranku yang ku tahu baru saja menghempaskan sakit ke hadapanku. Berdiri di sebelah pemuda besurai pirang yang masih betah menopoli kursi teman sekelasku dengan bukuku yang terbuka memperlihatkan tugas yang di berikan guru minggu lalu**_

" _ **Hinata maksudmu?"Naruto berucap. Sedikit mengernyitkan kedua alisnya berbikir. "Kami berteman"Lanjutnya.**_

" _ **Dia menciummu semalam, kau yakin?"Sasuke berucap. Dan aku tahu kedua tanganku yang kini berada di bawah meja meremas satu sama lain. Membuat buku-buku jariku memutih. Ku coba menahannya. Emosi kekecewaan yang meluap dengan air mata yang ku ketahui mati-matian ku tahan mengalir lagi. Cukup, tidak akan menangis lagi. Aku tidak akan memperlihatkannya. Setidaknya di sini.**_

" _ **Ah.. ya, dia memang sempat menembakku semalam"Jeda dan ku tahu kedua tangan Sasuke mengepal erat "Tapi aku menolaknya"Kedua tangan itu merenggang. Sakit.. perasaanku semakin sakit.**_

" _ **Memangnya kenapa? Kau cemburu hah? Tenang, aku masih singel sekarang aha aha ahahaha"**_

" _ **Ya"**_

" _ **Ahahahhahahhahaha eh? Brengsek kau, apa maksudmu dengan 'ya' ? "**_

 _ **Perkelahian kecil kembali dilakukan. Lihat, lihat bagaimana kedua pemuda itu saling mengejar kemudian keluar dari ruang kelas. Suara tawa dengan umpatan. Aku mendengarnya dan aku cukup melihat senyum merekah dari kedua belah bibir Sasuke dan aku juga tahu bagaimana kini Naruto bahagia dengan apa yang dilakukan mereka sekarang. Menganggap semuanya hanya candaan tanpa mengetahui apa yang di ucapkan pemuda besurai gelap itu benar adanya.**_

"Kapan semua ini berakhir?"Memagut selimut di tanganku. Ku gunakan tanganku yang satunya menyenyampirkan sehelai rambutku ke belakang telinga. Tak berminat menoleh kearah pemuda yang kini berbenah diri. Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya dan seperti hal yang kami lakukan untuk pertama kalinya. Tidak ada yang berubah.

"Tidak tahu"Terhenyak. Walaupun menahannya. Walaupun sudah lama berlalu. Ini tetap terasa sakit.

"Apa kau tidak berniat untuk menghentikan semua ini?"

"Tidak tahu"

"Apa kau tidak akan mengatakan perasaanmu kepadanya?"

Ku tolehkan pandanganku kearahnya saat beberapa saat ku tahu tak mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaanku.

"Apa kau takut?" Terkejut. Dapat ku lihat kedua tangannya berhenti mengancingkan kemejanya. Pertanyaanku benar.

Tak ada sahutan dari pertanyaanku. Hanya suara debaman pintu yang tertutup saat pangeranku memilih untuk pergi dari ruangan ini. Meninggalkan diriku yang kini hanya terdiam di atas ranjangku. Mencoba menghentikan tangisan yang entah sejak kapan ku rasakan mengalir di kedua pipiku. Rasanya sakit. Benar-benar sakit.

 _ **You're the light**_

 _ **You're the night**_

 _ **You're the color of my blood**_

 _ **You're the cure**_

 _ **You're the pain**_

 _ **You're the only thing I wanna touch**_

 _ **Never knew that if could mean so much**_

 _ **So much…**_

" _ **Kau selalu memutar lagu itu, apa itu pengalamanmu dengan Sasuke heh?"**_

Terdengar suara itu. Pemuda pirang. Sahabatku yang selalu mengatakan hal yang sama. Senyum merekah di kedua sudut bibirnya. Menanyakan satu hal yang selama ini selalu ku lewatkan untuk menjawabnya karena aku tak tahu harus mengatakan apa disaat faktanya lagu itu hanya impian yang tak akan pernah ku rasakan. Dicintainya hanya akan menjadi halusinasiku saja.

 _ **So love me like you do**_

 _ **Lo-lo-love me like you do**_

 _ **Love me like you do**_

 _ **Lo-lo-love me like you do**_

 _ **Touch me like you do**_

 _ **To-to-touch me like you do**_

 _ **What are you waiting.. for?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Pagi kembali mengalun hari ini. Membuatku menghela nafas sebelum melangkahkan kakiku pada jalanan setapak menuju kearah sekolahku. Sedikit mencuri bercermin pada mobil yang terparkir di dekatku. Melihat apa bengkak di mataku sudah menghilang apa belum. Cukup lama menangis semalam dan itu benar-benar membuatku terlihat semakin kacau hari ini.

Ku lewati jalanan lorong. Beberapa anak-anak mulai ikut serta menuju kelas mereka masing-masing. Masih pukul setengah tujuh dan masih cukup lama bel pertanda masuk akan berbunyi.

Pilihan buruk jika harus memilih pergi ke kelas. Menemui Sasuke untuk saat ini benar-benar tidak baik untuk jiwaku. Memutar arah. Ku arahkan langkahku kearah taman belakang sekolah. Mungkin jauh lebih baik menyendiri disana daripada aku harus menemui Sasuke saat ini yang bekemungkinan sudah berada di kelas. Di kursinya yang tepat berada di sampingku.

"Jika, bisa.. aku ingin memilikimu"

Deg

Deg

Deg

Jantungku berpacu. Tak mampu lagi menahan bagaimana sekarang langkah kakiku berhenti tepat di tengah-tengah taman belakang sekolah ini. Tubuhku melemah. Nafasku terasa sesak sekaligus sakit bercampur lega.

Tak hentinya ku arahkan pandanganku kearah dua orang di depanku. Surai pirang bersanding dengan sosok surai gelap yang kini terlelap. Menidurkan tubuhnya pada hamparan rumput di bawahnya. Melupakan matanya yang terlelap dan bagaimana ciuman sang pemuda pirang yang sangat ku kenali mendarat tepat pada dua belah bibir pemuda bersurai gelap. Sasuke.. Naruto mencintaimu..

.

Tak kuasa. Ku gunakan kedua tanganku untuk menutupi mulutku. Meredap isak tangis yang bisa saja keluar tanpa bisa ku kendalikan lagi. Lambat, ku gerakan langkah kakiku untuk memutar arah. Menjauh. Aku tidak ingin berada disini. Aku butuh tempat untuk menenangkan diriku.

" _ **Kau dan Sasuke?"Kedua bola mata shaphire itu terbelalak. Menatap kedua tangan tekait dalam satu genggaman tangan di depannya. Ucapanya sedikit terbata. Senyum lebar di berikannya sebelum usapan sayang yang di sadari gadis bersurai pirang terasa bergetar di atas kepalanya terasa disana. Senyum yang menenangkan sekaligus terasa menyakitkan bila disarakan lebih jauh.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Apa kau tidak berniat mencari teman kencan, Naruto?"**_

" _ **Tidak, aku belum bisa melupakan orang yang kusukai, jadi aku tidak bisa"**_

" _ **Ah, siapa orang beruntung itu? Yang bisa membuatmu seperti ini?"**_

" _ **Dia temanku, kami sering bertemu di kelas lesku dulu"**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Kau kenal Sasuke?"**_

" _ **Ya, kami pernah satu tempat les dulu"**_

 _ **.**_

Kenapa?

Kenapa aku melewatkan semuanya?

Naruto menyukai Sasuke, begitu juga sebaliknya.

Ku remas dadaku yang terasa sakit. Entah apa yang ku rasakan. Kenapa bukan sakit yang ku harapkan muncul saat aku mengetahui semuanya. Hanya rasa sakit atas semua rasa penyesalan.

Aku menjadi orang ketiga di antara mereka. Aku mengacaukan semuanya. Aku sahabatnya. Tetapi kenapa baru sekarang aku menyadarinya.

.

.

.

"Sakura, kenapa kau memintaku kesini?"Ku tolehkan pandanganku kearah pemuda bersurai pirang di hadapanku. Kernyitan alisnya terlihat begitu terasa saat dirinya memikirkan kenapa aku memintanya datang kesini. Lihat, bangunan megah, taman bermain yang sebelumnya selalu ku datangi bersamanya saat kami kanak-kanak. Banyak hal yang ditambahkan dan hal ini semakin megah.

"Apa tidak ada tempat selain di sini?"Suara lain.

"SASUKE?"

Aku terkikik pelan. Menatap reaksi Naruto yang terlalu berlebihan saat pemuda bersurai gelap-Sasuke datang menghapiri kami. Seperti biasa. Dia nampak mempesona. Walaupun sekarang yang dikenakannya hanya setelan jeans dengan balutan kaos biru tua gelap. Kalung berbandul kunci perak nampak dikenakannya sekarang. Kalung yang ku paksa mengenakannya.

"Kau mengajak Naruto?"Ku tolehkan pandanganku kearahnya. Pemuda yang ku puja selama ini. Aku tahu pandangan mata kelamnya tidak mengindahkan lepas untuk menatap pemuda pirang yang kini menawarkan diri membeli minuman untuk kami bertiga. Aku berharap itu bukan hal yang dipilihnya untuk menenangkan diri akan kehadiran Sasuke bersamaku.

"Stroberi untuk Sakura, jeruk untukku dan ini jus tomat langka untuk tuan muda"Bergurau. Aku tertawa sesaat melihat reaksi Sasuke saat menerima jus berwadah kalengan dari Naruto. Aku tahu jus tomat memang langka. Hal yang disukai pemuda Uchiha di depanku.

"Jadi bagaimana?"Naruto berucap. Menyesap minumannya.

"Kita nikmati semua wahana di sini, bagaimana?"Tersenyum hingga mataku menyipit. Ku tarik kedua tangan sahabat dan kekasihku setelah jus ku habis. Meminta mereka mengikuti langkahku.

.

.

.

Langkah kami tak terhenti. Ku tarik kedua tangan Naruto dan Sasuke mengikutiku. Berkeliling mencobai hampir semua wahana di taman ini. Tak memperdulikan delikan tajam dari sosok pemuda bersurai gelap yang berniat protes jika kami berdua memintanya untuk segera ikut serta wahana dengan merampok uang di dompetnya.

 _ **Kenapa hal seperti ini jauh menyenangkan**_

Jantungku bepacu. Tak kuasa menahan senyum yang bahkan sudah lama tak kurasakan. Hal semenyenangkan ini. Terakhir kapan aku merasakannya?

.

Langkah kaki ku hentikan. Saat kami telah sampai di tempat tujuan terakhir kami. Bianglala. Roda berputar raksasa. Pencerah dengan germelap lampu bersinar di malam ini. Lihat bagaimana lampu itu membuat pola-pola yang berbeda setiap detiknya. Menakjubkan.

"Ayo kita masuk"Aku tarik kembali kedua tangan mereka. Melangkah menuju bianglala di depan kami.

"Kita bertiga?"Naruto bersuara. Berniat protes tetapi tetap mengikuti langkah kakiku.

 _ **Fading in**_

 _ **Fading out**_

 _ **On the edge of paradise**_

 _ **Every inch of your skin is a holy grail**_

 _ **I've got to find**_

 _ **Only you can set my heart on fire**_

 _ **On fire**_

 _ **Yeah, I'll let you set the peace**_

 _ **Couse I'm not thinking straight**_

 _ **My head spinning around I can't see**_

 _ **Clear no more**_

 _ **What are you waiting for?**_

Bianglala berputar. Terus naik keatas dengan langkah lambat. Ku tolehkan pandanganku kearah langit malam yang kini nampak indah. Germelap cahaya kecil yang bak tak menginginkan kekalahan dari keindahan germelap lampu-lampu kecil warna warni taman. Mengagumkan.

"Sakura?"Menoleh. ku pandang lekat sosok Naruto yang kini menatap bingun kearahku saat ku angkat tangannya ke pangkuanku. Tangan berkulit tan yang tanpa sadar selalu mengusap sayang surai merah mudaku saat aku merasa kacau. Tak memperdulikan dirinya sendiri sekarang benar-benar hancur. Hanya senyum yang ditampilkannya.

"Aku akan memberimu hadiah"Ucapku kemudian meletakan kotak berukuran kecil perak berukuran kecil di atas telapak tangannya yang terbuka. Menampakan keterbelalakan dari sosok pemuda bersurai gelap di depanku.

"Sakura"Suara lirih Sasuke. Aku tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Jika kau ingin membuka kotak ini, mintalah Sasuke membukakannya, dia memiliki kuncinya"Aku berucap. Menatap dalam kearah Sasuke yang kini menatap kearahku. Aku tahu banyak pertanyaan yang ingin di tanyakan kepadaku.

"Apa maksudmu?"Naruto masih menatap bingung kearahku. Aku tahu Sasuke, maupun Naruto mengetahui makna kotak ini. Kotak kecil yang hanya dibuat dengan satu kunci yang ku berikan kepada sosok pangeranku. Kunci perak berukiran kata-kata doa yang kini tergantung manis di lehernya.

"10 Juli, aku meresmikan kalian berdua menjadi sahabatku, sekaligus pasangan baru disini"Berucap lugas. Senyum merekah di kedua sudut bibirku. Menatap kedua sosok behargaku kini menatap tak percaya kepadaku.

"Tapi Sasuke.. "Naruto berucap. Namun terhenti saat sneyum merekah di bibirku.

"Kalian saling mencintai, hanya itu yang perlu kalian tahu"Ucapku bersamaan dengan dekapan hangat sosok sahabatku yang kini langsung menarik tubuhku di dalam pelukannya. Meninggalkan secarik senyum tulus yang baru pertama kali di berikan sosok pangeranku kepadaku. Senyum yang tak pernah ku bayangkan aku mendapatkannya sekarang.

 _ **So love me like you do**_

 _ **Lo-lo-love me like you do**_

 _ **Love me like you do**_

 _ **Lo-lo-love me like you do**_

 _ **Touch me like you do**_

 _ **To-to-touch me like you do**_

 _ **What are you waiting.. for**_

 _ **END**_

 **Terimakasih untuk tema-teman yang sudah membaca ff shiro ini. Berharap ff ini tidak mengecewakan. Memperingati SasuNaru day bertepatan pada tanggal 10 Juli ini. Berharap SasuNaru lovers selalu mengingat mereka. Lop you SasuNaru**


End file.
